The Wish Hound and the Core of Time
by Link of Kokiri forest
Summary: Ander, an 16 year old boy who sets out on a journey with friends of all around the world to save Hyrule and time! Set 100 years after Majora's Mask.
1. Cought Up In the Trees

Ander's brown eyes gleamed in the sunlight as he ran through the forest. He held two long shiny swords in his hands as he weaved through the trees.  
  
Ander was a young man, barely six feet tall and a Hylian. He wore a jet- black tunic, a brown belt tightly wrapped around his waist, and a white money pouch hanging from his belt. He had smooth tanned skin covering his face and deep brown eyes. His ears were long and pointed and on his left ear he had two platinum earrings. His hair was golden, about shoulder height, and tied back into a ponytail. He wore black leather gloves on both hands and a silver ring shaped as a wolf head on his index finger on his right hand. It had a strange glow gleaming from it. Two large, brown, baggy boots covered his feet and his knees down.  
  
Ander's feet pounded against the moist dirt on the ground as he continued to run through the forest. Only minutes ago he was being chased by a flock of the dreaded fish men. They were at war with Ander's people at the moment, as so the mountain men. They weren't at war with each other before the Great War of the Division started. The Great War of the Division began 100 years before he was born. A hero had saved the land of Hyrule once but when a great evil began to reign again, the hero did not return to save the land. Demons and monsters of evil began to roam the lands and people had run away or had stayed to fight. Those who stayed to fight all died and those who ran away were scattered throughout the land. They began to make villages and great barriers to avoid the monsters. They developed new weapons and techniques to destroy the monsters and that's when the Hylians mistook fish men for monsters and had killed them brutally. The mountain men got angry and attacked the Hylians, for they were friends with the fish men. One day a bunch of fish man dragged some mountain men into the water for reasons unknown. Of course, the mountain men drowned instantly ( Their muscular density was way to high). That started the Great War of the Division.  
  
Ander slowed his pace and came to a stop, leaning against a tree, panting and huffing wearily. Fish men couldn't run to fast on ground so they probably didn't follow him. Ander sheathed his swords and took out a flask from his tunic. He drank some of the liquid in the flask and put it back into the pocket in his tunic. He grabbed a white mushroom from beside the tree and sat down. He took a big bite of the mushroom and sighed deeply. If the hero had come back, none of this would've happened. In fact, where was he right now? Ander sighed again, deep in thought of the past.  
  
Suddenly, a twig snapped from behind a tree. Ander froze still. He quietly stood up and drew his swords without making a noise. The thing behind the tree was snarling and growling. Crap, Ander thought, I'm only a swordsman in training! I haven't actually killed anything!  
  
Suddenly, a big gray wolfos stepped into view from behind the tree. Another came prowling into view from another tree. One after the other wolfos started to appear all around him. Seven or eight, way to many! Ander's breath grew short as beads of sweat rolled down his face. The wolfos began to circle him, snarling and spitting viciously. The biggest one, probably the leader, Ander thought, charged at him in less than a second. Ander held one of his swords in front of him, shielding his head from the attacker. He swung the other sword recklessly as the wolf charged. The sword slashed at the wolfos' face leaving a deep red wound on its cheek. The wolfos growled and bared its teeth as it shook its head, ridding itself from the pain.  
  
This time three attacked at once, lunging at Ander. He brought both his swords in front of him, praying for it to be a bad dream. Suddenly a hand reached down from the shadows of the branches and grabbed Ander by the collar of his tunic. With a rough tug, he was hauled up into the branches of the tree. Oblivious to what just happened, Ander sat still on a branch staring into space.  
  
"What the hell?" He cursed loudly searching for his rescuer in the darkness of the shadows. He looked down and saw the wolfos circling the tree baring their teeth and snarling with rage, "Stupid beasts!" Ander spat wiping the sweat from his forehead. He sheathed his swords and let his hands drop to his sides.  
  
"What the-"He exclaimed as his hand wrapped around a cold clay object, " I wonder what this is..." He squinted in the dark, and to his surprise, it was an ocarina. A blue one for that fact.  
  
"Hey, I thought they were all destroyed after the Demons were released from the dark lands! Cool!" He tucked the ocarina into his tunic and settled back against the tree.  
  
The wolfos sat down around the tree and began to howl loudly. Ander looked up. The sun was setting fast.  
  
Shoot! My family will be out looking for me! He thought as howls echoed through his ears. "Well this is just great isn't it?!"  
  
The sun set slowly into the desert and the moon raised from the mountains. Ander's eyes were slowly falling heavy. He yawned loudly, cupping his hands over his mouth. He looked down to the ground lazily and saw that the wolfos were sitting down, a couple sleeping. Won't they give up? he thought. Suddenly, a harsh voice echoed through his ears.  
  
"Ariadnate gondro moestnata. "  
  
Ander jumped in surprise as he heard the voice. I recognize that, he thought, it's an ancient Hylian language. He listened for the voice again, and there it was.  
  
"Wateu otia! "  
  
Two arrows whistled past his face in the direction of the unprepared wolfos. One arrow shot the leader in the stomach; the other got it in the head. The wolfos fell to the ground lifelessly, blood dripping from it. The others awoke with a start. They looked at their leader and started whimpering. They looked at Ander and gave a short growl before taking off, tails between their legs.  
  
Ander, oblivious to what happened, stared sleepily at the dead wolfos. With out warning, he shot his hand up the branches above him and tugged downward.  
  
"Shioss enfol!! "  
  
A man came tumbling down from the tree, hitting small branches, yelling and cursing loudly on the way down to the ground. He hit the ground on his front with a small thud and got up immediately. He shook his head, and in less than a second, he had a bow and arrow in his hands, aiming at Ander.  
  
Ander gasped in surprised.  
  
. . .  
  
.  
  
What do u think? Rate out of ten and RR please.  
  
These are the ancient words the stranger was speaking.  
  
I'm going to help you now.  
  
Watch out  
  
Shit no! 


	2. Who Are You?

"You...you're a Shiekah!" Ander stuttered disbelievingly, "They were said to all be dead after the Lost Forest and the desert being massacred!" Ander went white, "I know it, and I'm seeing ghosts!"  
  
The man stood about six feet tall and he was in his early twenties. He had short blond hair with streaks of red that covered the sides of his face. His skin was tanned and fair but he had a long scar that race vertically across his left eyebrow down to his cheekbone. He wore dark blue bandages around his hands and knees and a white scarf wrapped around his nose and mouth down to the bottom of his chest. An eye carved in red was scripted on the scarf. He wore blue pants and a shirt and a pair of white boots that followed up to his knees. But the strangest thing was his eyes; they were silver, very pale, and it seemed every few seconds there was a spark of red that leapt in his iris.  
  
Ander stood in shock on the tree branch as he stared at the stranger pointing the arrow at him.  
  
"Well, what are you waiting for?" The stranger hissed sharply, "Get down from that tree!"  
  
Ander still stood there unsure of what to do. Should I do what this guy says, he wondered, or maybe I can make a quick escape! The sharpness on the arrow seamed to gleam and threaten him very much.  
  
"Move!"  
  
Ander jumped at the sound of the Shiekah's voice, lost his balance and fell to the ground, conking his head on a root of the tree. He felt a hand grab the back of his tunic and heave him onto his feet. Ander swayed a bit, but regained his balance shortly after.  
  
"You don't seem much of a threat." The Shiekah laughed silently placing the bow around the quiver hanging from his back. "You only got two dinky knives. How do you expect to kill someone with those?"  
  
"I...what are you talking about?" Ander questioned.  
  
"These are the dangerous times, what makes you think you wont face threats. Lets say I'm about to shoot an arrow through your head, what would you do?"  
  
"I would...um..." Ander thought a moment. I've never really taken the time to think about it, he thought, "I would-,"  
  
"My point exactly, you need training!" The Shiekah said quickly before Ander could finish his sentence, "There's a secret training camp five miles to the north of here. You should go there."  
  
Ander stared dumbfounded at the Shiekah, "W-what? Training? I'm not leaving! I don't even know what ways north! My navigational skills are so low you have to dig for them!!"  
  
"Okay, then, I'll lead you there."  
  
"I'm not following you! I read about Shiekah, they're not to be trusted! And anyway, why would I need to go to a camp?! It's not like I'm going to become a warrior or anything!"  
  
"You will go to the camp."  
  
"Well to bad for you, 'cause I'm not moving!" Ander sat down on the ground beside the tree and stuck up his nose dramatically.  
  
The Shiekah's eyes narrowed as he smirked underneath his scarf.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"This isn't what I had in mind!!" Ander yelled angrily.  
  
"Don't worry, only three more miles to go!"  
  
Ander hung over the Shiekah's shoulder, hands and feet tied with a rope.  
  
"When my people come looking for me you'll be sorry!!" Ander said trying to wriggle free from the Shiekah's grasp.  
  
"Give it a rest, will you? You don't want to waste your energy yelling and worming around," The Shiekah laughed slightly, "And stop it. You'll give me a bad back."  
  
Ander sighed, "Can you at least tell me what's going on. At least your name."  
  
The Shiekah dropped him onto the ground beside a tree and began to undo the knots on his hands and feet, "I figure it'll be okay to let you roam freely now. Besides you wont be able to get to far, considering your sense of direction." He said, ignoring Ander's question.  
  
"Why do you never answer me!?" Ander hissed in frustration.  
  
"Alright," the Shiekah said, "what do you want to know?"  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
The Shiekah stalled and thought for a moment, "My name is Strophe."  
  
"Okay, and where are you from?"  
  
"That isn't important," Strophe said quickly, "I suggest you get some sleep. You may ask more questions in the morning." And with that, he threw a deku seed to the ground and disappeared.  
  
Ander closed his eyes and tried to go to sleep, but it seemed if he had anymore questions in his head, it would explode.  
  
Finally, he forgot about it and listened to the wind rushing through the leaves in the trees, softly lulling him to sleep.  
  
.  
  
Up in a tree, Strophe watched Ander close his eyes and fall to sleep soundly. Is it possible He is reborn, he thought before he leaped through to another tree and began to drift to sleep.  
  
"Well," A gruff voice said startling the Shiekah, "Is it Him?"  
  
"I don't know," Strophe said calming down a bit, "He's quite pathetic. But he has the ring."  
  
"Hmm, he needs a bit of time. So, what did u tell him?"  
  
"I told him it was a training camp."  
  
The gruff voice exploded with laughter, "Wait till he finds out that it's a-,"  
  
"Shh!" Strophe hissed, "There are many enemies about. Don't go telling them where to find him!"  
  
"But don't you think it might kill him? You know..the 'Training Camp'?"  
  
"If it's him, the ring will kill it, if it isn't, we wont need him anymore."  
  
"You think quite unfairly, Strophe, I'd expect more sincerity from you," The voice commented.  
  
"Don't worry, I wont let him die."  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Yay finished!! 2nd Chapter up! Please RR  
  
Thanx 


	3. Unexpected Stranger

Chapter three  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Sunlight spilled over the land of Hyrule as the sun rose from the mountains. It seemed so peaceful for everybody, except the fact, people were dying and having little battles throughout the land.  
  
Ander awoke to a wet tongue licking him on his face. He opened his eyes lazily to see a big black nose staring him in the eye.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAah!" Ander screamed in shock.  
  
"What is it!?" Strophe said urgently as he jumped down from a tree nearby and ran over to see a wolfos licking Ander happily. Strophe laughed at the sight and walked over slowly.  
  
"Ah! It's killing me!!" Ander screamed frightfully as the dog continued to lick his face, "Get it off!! Get it off! I'm a dead man!"  
  
"Tycoon! Sit boy!" a voice yelled. A man ran over to the wolfos and grabbed its collar, "I've been lookin' all over for ya." The man was tall, 6 feet maybe, in his twenties no doubt. He had short blond hair, parted in the middle, and had long sideburns that ran into a very, very, very small beard. A long black coat hung over his shoulders, shielding most of his body. He wore a baggy green shirt and a red scarf that was tightly tied around his waist. Long black, lose pants hung from his hips and folded into big, brown, baggy boots. His eyes were very pale yet a deep blue and he had tanned skin and scars covering his face.  
  
"I'm sorry, sir, he didn't hurt you in anyway, did he? He's tame, so he wont hurt anyone unless it's under my command," The man said pulling the mutt closer to his feet, "My name is Kiri." He held out a tanned, scarred hand to Anders nose as he stared in bewilderment at the stranger, "This is Tycoon," said Kiri introducing the wolfos, "It's weird though, he doesn't normally run off like that...He must've been attracted to your smell or something."  
  
"Who the Hell are you?" Ander announced rudely catching only the last statement of the man.  
  
"Pardon, I already said my name. I'm Kiri."  
  
"Oh," Ander exclaimed stupidly. Why don't I ever pay attention to people? He wondered as he grabbed the man's hand and shook it violently.  
  
"No, I was trying to help you up!" Kiri giggled softly as Ander still shook it.  
  
"Oh," Ander's face flushed to scarlet red as he was pulled up by the man's hand. Kiri looked suspiciously at the silver gleaming ring on Ander's forefinger as he helped him up.  
  
"W-wait!" Strophe cut in, "You look familiar."  
  
Kiri turned his attention to Strophe and let Tycoon's collar go. The fire in Strophe's silver eyes were leaping again. But in Kiri's eyes, the deep blueness seemed to pierce through Strophe's heart. Ander stared in confusion at the two, as an invisible fire was raging in between the silent war. Tycoon sniffed Ander's feet noisily as the silence passed throughout the area.  
  
Kiri broke the silence first, "Well, well well, if it isn't the old pain in the ass, returning from all hiding points to mingle and play with the insiders. Or in your case, the outsiders," he said harshly, "Who are you parading to kill this time. A defenseless young boy! I thought you had learnt your lesson after you killed the last one. A Goron, I recon, a defenseless young Goron. And the first thing you did was put him up against a dragon! A dragon! By all means, why a dragon?! The first thing the dragon did was gobble him up without a worry or two," He spat on the ground in front of Strophe, "You're despicable!"  
  
"Well, at least I never ran away from my fate! I stayed to do my job! You, on the other hand, ran like there was no tomorrow!" Strophe was turning red.  
  
"I did not run away! I just didn't like the idea of killing people and corrupting their minds! Nor do I like the idea of hiding and wearing a mask twenty-four, seven!"  
  
Ander stared dumbfounded at the two, not a clue of what they were talking about. Tycoon was now running around chasing small animals.  
  
"Leave! You are no longer wanted in these lands! You never were! Your past as an orphan was horrible! No one wanted you here!" Strophe hissed back, glaring at Kiri.  
  
"Never bring up my past, 'cause you know nothing of it!" Kiri was really mad now, "And I wont let you kill this boy!"  
  
Within a second, Strophe was beside Kiri, pointing a sharp dagger at his throat, "I want you to leave. I don't care what happens, I'll kill you one day anyway, just leave. This boy is in my hands."  
  
"Then you send him to his grave."  
  
Strophe thrusted the dagger harder against Kiri's throught, "Not another word, or I kill you now!"  
  
A silence passed for a couple minutes as no one moved. Kiri opened his mouth to speak, but he noticed Strophes eyes were twitching angrily. The dagger gleamed in the sunlight as it pressed against Kiri's throat.  
  
The so before amused Tycoon now growled harshly as he jumped through the air and bit Strophe right in the butt.  
  
"YEOOOW!! Darn mutt!" He yelled has he struggled to get loose of the dogs bite.  
  
In a flash, Kiri had Strophe in a tight headlock, pointing a long scabbard at his gut, "The tables have turned, bastard!" Kiri looked at Tycoon and said something in ancient Hylian. The wolfos dropped from Strophe butt, and sat down in front of him, growling and snarling angrily.  
  
"A good wolfos, he is. It takes barely anything for him to realize his master is in danger. Wow, you could use one, Strophe. Oh, wait, you would kill it, knowing the brute you are," Kiri mocked savagely.  
  
"Just let me go, you son of a bitch!"  
  
Kiri's eyes twinkled, "Well, now it's my turn. I want you to leave this kid to me. I want you to leave, and never return. And I would take you on any day and beat the crap outta you. But I'll save that for later. Right now, go back to your master, and tell him all that happened now. And tell him I don't care if he knows where I am, because it won't matter. I've beaten him and I'm not afraid to do it again. In fact, I'm happy that he'll know that I know that he knows because I know that he will likely try and come after me. Tell him, too, that I know his true identity and that he should be scared," Kiri laughed insanely and smiled impishly, "Now go!"  
  
Kiri sheathed the scabbard and threw Strophe to the ground.  
  
"I'll be back for the boy, and I'll cut your throat will I'm at it!" Strophe grumbled before he threw a deku nut to the ground and disappeared.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Finished the 3rd chapter!! Yay! And if ur confused, it'll all unravel throughout the story. Please RR, thank u 


	4. Family and Friends, Everyone Needs Them

Chapter 4

Ander sat on the ground, questions zooming through his mind making his head hurt.

"W...why..." he stuttered, "Why did you do that?"

"Do what?" Kiri asked.

"I-I-I....don't know..."

"It's all right, ill explain everything later when we get back." Kiri flicked his hair out of his face.

"Back where?" Ander asked. This guy's weird, he thought.

Kiri, ignoring Ander's question, rubbed his forehead, "Man, I'm starved. Let's hurry."

"O...k..."

Kiri whistled loudly and Tycoon came pouncing crazily over to his master barking happily. "I don't recall ever getting your name." He asked Ander.

"Oh...my name's Ander."

"Nice name, well, lets go."

Kiri walked in front, Ander behind playing with Tycoon. They walked through some fields and trees fore two hours when Ander began to hear water. They emerged from the trees into a beautiful sandy beach with sparkling silver sand and clear blue water. Tall tropical trees stood high with rich green leaves protecting small coconuts from the blazing hot sun. But what caught Ander's eye was the big wooden ships that were far off to the left floating quite a ways of shore.

"What the-," Ander thought to himself, could they be pirates?

"Pirates," Kiri explained, "We try to stay as far away from them as possible. They're an all-female group. You probably have heard of them."

They walked a bit longer along the beach, Tycoon was happily chasing crabs that were unfortunate enough to be in sight. Ander soon caught sight of a small cottage that stood beside the trees on the beach. Lots of kids were playing around the area, laughing and running around.

"I own an orphanage," Kiri said proudly, "All the people here are as happy as can be. Well, I think they are..."

They walked through the door and a small rusted bell jingled loudly. Inside the cottage there was a small counter which lots of dishes, drinks, cutlery, and all that kitchen stuff. There were two long big tables that took up half the room of the cottage; the rest of the room was covered in beds lying on the floor.

"They look a bit uncomfortable." Ander said quietly.

"Well, it's better than nothing, that's what I tell the kids at least." Kiri said with a sad smile.

There were older kids in their teens who were sitting at the counter drinking small beverages of some sort and so on. Kiri led Ander past a door with green paint slashed diagonally across the door. Kiri didn't bother to explain this and they went on and the came to the end of the hall where they walked into another room. A small bed like the other ones in the main room and a bookshelf; those were the only two things in this room besides the lantern that hung on the roof.

"And this is my room. That's about it. Make yourself welcome here and first things first." Kiri grabbed Ander's wrist and led him back down the hall, "A drink for a lost soul?"

"Um... ok." Ander said, dying to ask questions soon.

Kiri dragged him back to the small counter and poured a drink of water in a small glass, " Here you are." Kiri shoved the drink in ander's hand, "So, questions. Ask away."

Ander sat down on a small chair and began, "Well, first, why was I kidnapped from that guy?"

"Ah, Strophe, he's a Shiekah. I'll tell you something. These Shiekah used to be mysterious people but everyone knew they were good. Their kindness was in remembrance by their leader, Impa, who served in Ancient Hyrule's Castle. But, soon after, you probably know, the Great Division started. No one really knows what happened, but, every race began to go a bit crazy. The Shiekah and the Zoras especially. But the Shiekah began to kidnap people with any relation with the Hero of Time or the princess. Like, long ears, the name Link or Zelda, green tunics, you know. But they could never find the right person. They kidnapped people because their new leader, the Evil Empire, was looking for the Hero of Time and the princess for reasons unknown. But it's obvious that they held the Triforce pieces. No one knows, either, how the Evil Empire escaped his chamber in time, the dark realm, but rumors know that he wants to destroy Hyrule and make the whole world a living hell. If you have noticed, monsters have begun to appear, killing Hylians, Gorons, Zoras, Kokiri, and many other beings. And strange enough, not the Shiekah, but, then the Shiekah aren't seen to often anymore anyway. As you noticed when I was fighting with Strophe I mentioned a Goron being eaten by a Dragon, well, that Goron's name was Link Junior. He exclaimed that his father was Link but, we all know that that is impossible." Kiri took a deep breath and had a sip of his own water before he continued. "Now, the reason you were kidnapped was because of that!" Kiri grabbed Ander's hand and showed the ring with the silver wolfos carved in it.

"That piece of junk?" Ander asked confused.

"Where did you get this?" Kiri's eyes looked very determined and scared.

"My father had given this to me. Not to mention he was a drunk and always exclaimed he knew the Hero of Time and that his father worked in the Castle of Hyrule. So really, I never thought much of this." He said pointing at the ring.

"Hmm. Well, I don't know any other way he could have received this ring if he didn't know the Hero of Time. Now, I'm going to tell you of the importance of this 'Piece of Junk'...A long time ago, before time and the world, there were three great goddesses. One, Nayru, the Goddess of Wisdom; Two, Din, the Goddess of Power; and Three, Farore, the Goddess of Courage. Once they had made the earth for what it is they all created pets. Din had created a Dragon, Volvagia, but she was consumed by evil once Gannondorf tamed her with his powers. Now Nayru had created a giant pet Wolfos, the Wish Hound, to protect the owner of the Triforce of Wisdom. Of course, the spirit of the Wolfos was sealed into a silver, platinum ring. It was clear the princess started out with this ring but she gave it freely to the Hero of Time. Since he wasn't the owner of the Triforce of Wisdom the ring was useless to him. But the princess put some of her power into it. Now the Wolfos could only recognize the small bit of power in the ring and would only come to aid in the graves danger. Also the Hero of Time learned how to control the giant Wolfos so it would come to his aid. He'd chant a song and he would summon the Wish Hound. Once the Evil Empire Had head of this animal, he searched for it to turn it evil. That is why Strophe kidnapped you." Kiri took another sip of his water, "I'm assuming your father did know the Hero of time and was a great friend of his. And I'm sure that ring was a gift to your father. And now to you." Kiri closed his eyes and took another deep breath.

"Wow..." Ander sat dumbfounded, eyes wide open, "All right, second question; what was he talking about, something to do with your past?"

"Ah, that's not to important, but I'll tell you anyway. When I was young, I was brought up at a house in Kakariko village, a while after the Great Division. Now, I was always getting into trouble and once I nearly got my friend and I killed. My friend was Strophe, and that's why he hates me now. I dragged him to come with me to the Castle to see it's ruins. Once we got there, we were capture by an Iron Kuckle. It would've killed us if it weren't for Strophe's mother, Xianghua. She saved my friend and I but I had almost killed Strophe. We were forbidden to be friends and he hated me ever since." Kiri seemed a bit sad but he really didn't seem to care much.

"Ok...last question, what was in that door? You know, the one we passed?" Ander knew the answer though.

Kiri's mood changed dramatically, "No one is allowed in that room. End of discussion. And I don't want you going in there. For sleeping, you may have one of the beds in the far corner. As I said before, make yourself at home."

"You mean...I can't go back to my village?" Ander seemed very disappointed and began to get irritated.

"No, much to dangerous now. There's no way you can get back to your village. You'd pass through the dragon lands and you'll be killed for sure."

"What about my family?"

"They'll be sad, but they'll assume your dead anyway. I'm sorry. But, the same thing happened to all of these people and these children were found wandering, claiming to be lost in the mountains or the forest." Kiri drank the rest of his water in one big gulp, "make some friends here. Have a good time. Lots of these kids need friends. The day is still young, have a good time here."

Ander walked outside to see some kids playing with Tycoon, running around wildly. He noticed there was a young boy hiding behind the trees, eyeing the other kids sadly. Ander walked up to him slowly, "Hey, what's the matter?"

The boy seemed startled and rotated around the tree so his body couldn't be seen, " Whadda' you want?" he said grumpily.

"Well I was just wondering why you weren't playing with the other kids," Ander pointed to the fury of fun, "They look like they're having a fun time."

"They don't want a freak playing with them." The boy talked without looking Ander in the eyes.

"I don't see anything freakish about you."

"That's cus I'm hiding it," he emerged from the tree and Ander stared sadly at him. Two big scaled, webbed wings stuck from his back and a long thing tail sat at his tailbone. The light shone on two horns on his head above his ears. He looked around 10 years of age, he had tanned skin but lots of scales covered his skinand he had beautiful yellow eyes but the look of misery was clear in them. He wore a blue baggy, long-sleeved shirt with designs of dragons and clouds around the rim of it. He had baggy red shorts with fire designs at the bottom of them. His feet sat on brown sandals and white material wrapped around his heels. But his feet seemed to have only three toes, which were cover in scales and a sharp jagged spike as a toenail on each toe. His hands seemed to be the same too.

"There, now you know. I am a freak that shouldn't be here."

"Sometimes you shouldn't look at people from the outside," Ander said pitying the poor boy, "in fact, if you tuck your wings behind you, you can barely see them. And well, they look pretty cool anyway."

The boy looked up at him for the first time, "You're new here, aren't you? I saw the Master come here with you."

Ander stuck his hand out, "My name's Ander."

The Drakez looked at his hand but grabbed his hand and shook it lightly, "My name's Guin. I'm a Drakai. I was separated from my tribe cus' my family was out flying around an active volcano and a rock blew through the air and caught me in my ankles. As you see," Guin pointed at his ankles. Suddenly, he started to cry softly, "I've never been able to shake someone else's hand before. They'd stick out their hand and I'd go to shake it but they'd either smack me across the face or they'd pull their hand back and just walk away laughing." Guin began to sob a bit louder, "The m-master is the o-only one who actually cared. I owe it all to him," he wiped the tears from his eyes and stopped crying. "You're a nice person. I like you. Can we be friends?"

"Sure. Hey, want to go grab a drink at the counter?" Ander said pointing at the little cottage.

Guin looked at it shyly, "I dunno' if I'll be welcome."

"Of course you'll be welcome, why wouldn't you be?"

Guin smiled slightly, " Thank you, but I might be picked on..."

"Ah, don't worry about it, I'll be there to battle them off for you." Ander smiled, clenched his fist jokingly and laughed loudly. Guin laughed shyly and quietly. They walked through the door, grabbed some orange juice, and sat down at one of the tables.

"Hey, look! Freaky has a friend!" Five older boys walked into the cottage sat down on the opposite side of the table, directly in front of them, "That's a first," they all were pitching in rude comments.

The comments made Guin feel very, very small. He squeezed his wings tightly to his back and wrapped his tail around a leg of the seat.

"Aww, look he's curling himself into a 'wittle ball," A guy with black hair, their leader, said with a babyish voice, "Geeze, what a looser!"

"Takes one to know one," Ander muttered calmly, sipping his orange juice.

"Is that a death wish?" the boy said with a sarcastic face.

"I dunno, are you a Genie? Because I have two more wishes right?" Ander came back.

"Fuck you, bastard!" the boy spat at him, "Come on boys, let's go where cool kids go."

Ander coughed jokingly, "(Cough)sonofabitch(cough)."

Guin chuckled a bit letting his tension go as the bullies left, "Thank you, but, I have to learn to fight my own battles one day."

"Hey, no problem, friends stick up for eachother, right?" Ander smiled at the Drakai.

ok

the gerudo bandit is kinda the first 6 chapters of this story but there is a gap of time. A real big gap.

Itll all be explained soon so.

Special thanx toDan who inspired me to write more and to draw. ThAnk u!!!

Please RR

thanx


	5. Mysteries and Beautiful Women

Chapter 5

WARNING: very long chapter!

Sunset was coming quickly, the sun rolling slowly through the blue sky. Birds were flying to their nests and animals to their burrows. Meanwhile...

"I don't think this is a good idea..." Guin said quietly.

"Don't worry, I just want to see what's inside the door..." Ander said reassuringly. He walked softly through the hallway a up to the door. The mysterious mark was there for a reason, but for what?

"I know what's inside the door. I've seen it in there." Guin swayed back and forth clutching and squeezing his tail, "If you want to know I'll tell you. It's just a kid, about your age. That's all that's in there."

"Why is it so secret then?"

"I dunno. The Master just doesn't like it when people go in there. Also, the guy never wakes up so..."

"Well how did you find out?" Ander lifted and eyebrow.

"I saw when I was dared to go take the Master's keys. I did.." He looked shamefully down at his feet, "I opened the door. And once he saw me there, he was so angry. I was laughed at for more than a week." Guin looked back up, "Please, just don't."

Ander smiled truthfully, "Alright, I wont." He walked back to the main room where the Drakai was waiting. But I want to see what's inside those pirate ships," he said walking to the door.

Just when Guin looked happy for a second is attitude changed to the way it was before. " Noooooo. Stop it." He flew through the room and grabbed onto Ander's arm, "Just stay here."

"Awe, you're making me feel bad. Look, I'll only be a second..."

Guin released his grip and looked down, "Ok, but I'm coming with you. Friends stick together."

"Are you sure?" Ander said, "We might get caught by Kiri..."

"No! I'm coming and that's my decision."

They walked out the door and quickly hid from sight in the trees. They walked just beside the beach, cautiously making sure no one from the orphanage could see them. They came to the docks that lead around a rock wall to the ships.

"Ok... How are we going to get to the ships?" Guin asked Ander, "There aren't any dinghies that aren't being used." He pointed to all the little boats with women rowing through the water around the ships.

"Wow, they're beautiful..." Ander said looking at the women. They had long red hair, beautiful eyes, baggy pants and short-sleeved tops.

"Maybe, but don't be fooled!" Guin said urgently, "They're very mean. A couple kids got caught by them and it the Master had to spend a fortune to get them back. That's why the orphanage is so poor."

"I have an idea. Why don't we grab some driftwood, float over to the ships, and crawl up the anchor chains?" Ander said looking very determined, "it's fool proof."

Guin looked worried, " Well, I may not be a fool, but I can't touch water..."

"Why not?"

"I'm use to living in volcanoes. Fire doesn't effect me, but water does."

Ander changed his expression, "Oh..." He looked like he was concentrating very hard. "Why don't you fly over head and meet me at the chains just above the water?"

"Ok... If you say so, but, don't get spotted, whatever you do..." Guin seemed to always seem so glum.

Guin opened his wings and took off towards the sky. Ander watched him for a second, envying guin's ability to fly. He quickly ran to the shoreline and grabbed a big piece of wood that he could hide behind while he swam. He jumped into the water and began to swim towards the ships.

"Why is that log moving so fast?" One of the pirates in a dinghy asked the other pirate.

"I dunno...But that's strange, the tide's going out. How is it possible for it to be going in that direction?"

"Probably just a beaver."

"Yeah, but let's check it anyway."

They rowed over to the log and ran over it with the small boat, "That'll teach those beavers a lesson to come around here."

Ander was swimming to the ships when suddenly something hard hit the back of his head. He tried to look up to see it but a paddle quickly hit him in the face. Owie, he thought as he opened his mouth to yell, but it only turned to a bubble and rose to the surface. He rubbed his head roughly and continued on to the ships, taking short breaks to breathe. After twenty long minutes he reached a long thick, metal chain hanging down from the bow and trailing down into the deep ocean.

Ander grabbed hold and began to pull him self out of the water, link by link up the chain.

"Hillo," Guin whispered as he waited at the top, just below the bow, hanging on to the wood with his claws.

"Hey," Ander whispered back, "How long have you been waiting?"

"I dunno, not too long," Guin was definitely lying but he wasn't capable of hurting Ander's feelings, "So, what do we do now? It's heavily guarded on the deck but I've looked through a couple of windows and there aren't very many rooms with pirates in them."

"Hmm, let's go through one of the windows that leads into an unoccupied room."

"That one's the closest," Guin said pointing to a window two meters away."

"I can't jump that far!" Ander exclaimed silently, "Hey, can you carry me over?"

"I dunno, my wings haven't grown into my size yet. I have hard enough trouble keeping myself in the air. But, I'll try," Guin gathered his courage and grabbed Ander just underneath his armpits, "I don't know if I'll make it..."

Guin lept from the chains and began flapping his wing wildly, trying his hardest to stay airborne.

"Oh no!" Guin began to lose his grip on Ander and struggled to keep him up. Doing this, he lost control of the air and began to fall slowly. "Shoot! I'm gonna die!" Guin started crying as he struggled to regain control. But they were falling, no doubt about it.

Thinking fast, Ander drew one of his swords and dug it deep into the wood of the ship. Ander hung on as Guin lost his grip and fell but quickly latched onto Ander's foot for dear life. His claws dug into the leather on his boots but Ander shook the pain off instantly.

"Are you ok?" Ander asked Guin, who was scared out of his skin.

"Yeah, but, I don't want to do that again," tears were dripping from his face as he looked down at the water.

"That's ok, I can probably get to the window from here..." Ander looked at the window, which was just above him. "You can let go now..."

"Ok," Guin swung onto the wood beside Ander and dug his claws into it. "I'll climb in the window after you."

Ander drew his other sword and dug it into the wood higher than the other. He pulled himself up. He began climbing the wood, one sword after the other digging into the wood, "man, you need a lot of body strength for this," He mumbled in-between his teeth. He grabbed the windowsill and hauled himself up.

"Can you give me a boost, Guin?" Ander was half in the room and hanging, looking quite helpless. Guin flew over to him and gave him a small nudhe. It was enough to sent him tumbling to the floor, "Hmm, nice wool carpet, that's for sure," Ander said his face pressed against the red Gerudo carpet. He quickly got up and looked around the room was completely empty, other than a big chandelier hanging from the ceiling.

"Ok, you can come in now," Ander whispered.

Guin stuck his head in but his eyes widened in surprise, "Ander, look out! There's a Pirate above you!"

Ander looked up at the chandelier, and there she was, a pirate!

"So, you found me," the pirate jumped from the ceiling, twirled in the air and landed softly on her feet. She drew two machetes and didn't look like she was going to let Ander get away.

Ander just stood stunned, he was much to dazzled by her beauty.

"Ander, snap out of it!" Guin was yelling at him. He smashed the window and threw a piece of glass in front of him.

"Whoa!" Ander yelped breaking the stare. He looked up at Guin, "Hey, who's side are you on?"

"Sorry," Guin squeaked hiding a bit.

"Hey, pay attention!" The pirate leaped in front of Ander and swiped at his right shoulder with the machete, leaving a bloodied scratch.

"Ow!" Ander said clutching his shoulder, "You b-," Ander was cut off by Guin.

"Draw your weapons Ander! Your weapons!"

Ander reached for his daggers but the tip of a machete was raised to his throat, "Don't even move." The pirate was so close to his face he could see the anger in her eyes, "You," she said giving Ander a mean look, " you are foolish to come here! And your friend too! You both will be put in cells and-," she looked up to the window where Guin was, " He's gone! Oh, well, I don't blame him for leaving you. I would've done the same!" She laughed mockingly, "Turn around," she said to Ander.

Ander immediately obeyed; that machete looked sharp! He turned around quickly, seeing the pirate raise the sword threateningly. The pirate raised her hand and hit Ander in the back of the head with the handle of the machete and he fell to the ground unconscious.

Guin flew through the air flapping his wings wildly, trying his hardest to get back to the orphanage. He must tell someone that Ander was captured! He landed and ran across the soft sand of the beach. He turned the corner of the orphanage just to find the same group that had picked on him before standing just outside the door..

"Well, we've been waiting for you!" The black haired one said, "And look, your friend isn't with you." He looked around to his buddies, "This will be fun." They closed around him and tied him up, so he couldn't move his arms or his wings. They wrapped a clothe around his mouth and tied his tail to his legs. Guin tried to scream but only came out a soft murmur.

The black haired one took something out of his pocket and jingled it in front of Guin's face. The master's keys! Guin thought. "You know where you're going?" he said to Guin.

Ander awoke on a wooden cold floor, laying face down. He got up and looked around, "Oh, wonderful, I'm in a dungeon." The only thing other than dust and bars in the cell was a lantern hanging from the ceiling.

"Ok...let's see what can get me out of here..." Ander began rummaging through his tunic pockets, "A bottle...a flask...geeze! There isn't anything I can-," He pulled the ocarina out of his pocket, "Huh?" He whispered as he unraveled a piece of parchment that was wrapped around the mouthpiece, "Play...this...song?" All this Ancient hylian stuff was making his head hurt. Beside the message there was a musical staff. He looked back at the ocarina and was shocked. " The-the sign of the Triforce!" he stuttered as he looked at the Triforce marking carved into the mouthpiece.

Guin yelled as loud as he could, although it turned to only be a quiet mumble. Those stinkers! He thought, why did they lock me in here!? The bullies had locked him in the room the master keeps secret. He was lying on the ground and was very miserable,

Guin stood up and looked at the man lying on the bed. He was tanned, around 6 feet tall, skinny, and his ears were very long. He wore a green tunic, a long green hat, black pants and brown boots. A Hylian shield and a sword lay nuzzled on his chest.

Guin sat back down, it sure is empty in here, he thought. There was simply the bed, the man and a small candle that Guin had lit. How am I going to get out of here? He wondered.

Ander sat on the ground trying his hardest to play the ocarina, "Huh, how do I hold this crazy contraption?" he said while positioning his fingers but dropped it for the fifth time, "Arg!" he yelped in frustration, "If only I was left handed, this would be a whole lot easier! Alright...left hand, curved over top; right hand, swung underneath...this is annoying!" he muttered as he dropped it again.

After a few more tries to hold it began to feel comfortable in his hands, "Hey, I got it!" he said happily, "Now to try and play it..." As soon as he pressed his lips to the mouthpiece, everything around him turned white. It was so bright he held up a hand to cover his eyes. The light began to lower a little but everything around him was foggy. I dropped his hand to reveal a woman standing in front of him. She had long blond hair spilling down her back and she had beautiful blue eyes. She wore a long pink dress and the sign of the triforce was on her dress. She was pale and very fair and her eyes were deep blue.

She spoke to him with soft but urgent words, "Awaken the Hero of Time, play the song on the paper!"

Before Ander could say anything he was back at the prison holding the ocarina, "What just happened? Who was that beautiful women?" He questioned himself. " The song on the paper..." He picked the piece of parchment up from the ground and held it in front of him, "Awaken...?" He looked at the ocarina in his other hand, "Well, it's worth a try..." He again pressed his lips against the clay mouthpiece and tooted a note, "Yay! I'm good at this already!" He played a couple notes and was very satisfied. He began to play the song and something was flowing through him as he played it, as if it wasn't him, he was playing it!! The notes came one after the other and they sounded so beautiful to his ears. The song ended and he held the ocarina in his hands. Something was coursing through his fingers as he held it.

"Weird..." Ander said. He waited for something to happen, "nothing," he said. Must've been a dream, he thought, recalling the strange meeting with that woman. He lay back down and put the ocarina back in his tunic pocket.

Guin sat on the ground, slowly falling asleep. It was useless to yell. He wondered how long he'd be in here. He might starve to death! In fact, he thought, how could that man stay in here for all that time without dying...maybe he is dead!

Guin sat up and looked at the man. His chest was rising and falling softly. So he isn't dead...Guin thought. Suddenly, the man moved. Guin panicked as the man sat up and brushed the shield and sword down to the floor, "Oooh, how long have I been sleeping, and where am I?" the man looked around and hi eyes fell on Guin. " AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!" The man screamed.

Guin was so scared he screamed to, but again only came out muffled.

Kiri awoke from his sleep hearing screams. He quickly got up, grabbed a broom that was lying beside the bookshelf and he headed out hi room, unaware of hitting the lantern down from the ceiling with the broom, starting a fire. He ran into the main room and everyone was slowly awaking from a deep sleep. He heard fire crackling and looked back at his room. " FIRE! EVERYONE OUT!" He yelled. The kids were very startled and ran outside but still were half asleep. Once everyone was out he began calling names and counting how many there were. "Where are Guin and Ander? And what about that boy he promised to protect?!" the fire was getting bigger by the second and the left of the orphanage was completely demolished. Soon the main room and the other room would be in flames. He swore he didn't see Ander or Guin inside before...

The man stopped screaming and looked at Guin, "I hear fire! Here let me untie you!" He drew his sword and cut all the rope around him. Guin felt very happy to be able to move again.

"We need to get out of here!" The man sheathed his sword and attached it to the shield. He swung the equipment over his head and around his shoulder, "It sure feels good to be back again." He said. He grabbed Guin and ran to the door and jiggled the handle, "locked!" he muttered. He took something from underneath his shield and placed it on the ground. "Ok, kid, stand clear!" The abject exploded, which was clearly a bomb, leaving the door in splinters. He grabbed Guin again and rushed out of the building. Lots of kids waited outside looking at the stranger curiously. He put Guin back on the ground and looked at the burning cottage.

Kiri looked stunned at the man. Shouldn't he be asleep? He thought. He walked up to the man and looked at him, "You're awake...finally. You've been asleep for a very long time..."

"Tell me later." The man said, "Hmm, we could use some water..." he said looking at the burning orphanage. He closed his eyes and began to chant,

"_Sage of the water, lend me your power to restore this from the fire!"_

The man extended his hands and water blasted forth and devoured the fire.

"Magic..." some of the kids were whispering to each other about the stranger.

The fire was completely out now, but not so much for the orphanage. Every inch of it was burnt.

"Thank you," Guin said shyly, "for saving my life and untying me."

"No problem, and, nice wings," the commented happily.

Kiri stepped forward, " thank you," Kiri said sadly, "but, we still lost one..." He looked down at Guin, "Ander..."

Guin looked up, "No! He was captured by the Pirates!"

Ander had fallen asleep and was having no dreams at all. He woke up suddenly when the cell door opened up. The man wore a green tunic and seemed to look a lot like the hero in the history books he read back at his village.

"So you're Ander! Hi! I'm Link!" Now I'm really seeing ghosts! Ander thought. The man looked at the bars and took out a pair of golden gloves, " Since I don't have a key, we'll hafta do this the harder way!" He grabbed two of the bars and pried them open, "Golden Gauntlets always come in hand!"

Ander walked through the bars, "Tank you! I'm Ander!" He said shaking Link's hand.

"Great to meet you. Now let's go!" He said pointing towards the door.

"How did you get past all the guards?" Ander asked Link as they walked through the door.

"Simple, you just run by them!"

"But wouldn't that mean..." They walked through another door and at least five Pirates were standing there.

"Oh...dear..." Link hesitated.

"Crap!"

"Get them!" one of the pirates yelled. They sprung forth attacking them with spears.

"Ah ha!" Link drew a long shot and hooked it onto the door on the other side of the room. He grabbed Ander by the arm and they flew across the room. They quickly went through the door and held it shut. The pirates pounded against the door and were very angry. Link looked around the room and saw a chair.

"Hold the door!" Link said to Ander as he sprinted across the room, grabbed the chair and put it in front of the door.

"Will it hold them?" Ander asked.

"Not sure, probably for now though" Link answered. They sat down and Link began laughing, "Did you see your face!? You were so scared!" Ander turned very red in embarrassment.

"Well, you were pretty scared yourself!" Ander said angrily a bit.

"No kiddin'," Link said. He yawned, "All this time, I've been asleep! And I wake up to dragon breeds! What else did I miss?"

"A whole lot!" A pirate walked from the darkness. She looked very angry and her eyes had a reddish glow in them.

Whew! Longest chap ive ever wrote!

Plz RR. thanx


End file.
